moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Glamonor Pureheart
"I put no stock in religion. By the word religion I have seen the lunacy of fanatics of every denomination be called the will of God. I have seen too much religion in the eyes of too many murders. Holiness is in right action and courage on behalf of those who cannot defend themselves; and goodness. What God desires is in the mind and heart, and what you decide to do everyday you will be a good man... Or not." '' -Hospitaller from Kingdom of Heaven'' Personality Glamonor Pureheart is very scholarly and compassionate in his nature. He seeks to defend and protect others, even when they have given him just cause not to do so. He aspires to avoid conflict at all costs, preferring to settle matters diplomatically and calmly when given the chance, and almost never employs violence as a first solution. Should the need to fight arise, he remains calm and focused, yet every action is done with a ferocity and conviction uncommon in humans. Physical Glamonor stood at 5'8" in height, which for a human male would be considered on the short. His body shape was muscular, but not overly so. A fine balance between strength and dexterity was present. The paladin had long, flowing hair that was faded blond with streaks of grey, clearly a man who has reached middle age. It would be tied back tightly with a strip of black cloth that appeared torn from a robe. Upon his chin would be a carefully trimmed beard of similar colors to that of his hair. His eyes would be a deep, gentle brown that gleamed in light, full of wisdom and experience. Across the man's face would be a set of scars. The first of which appeared to be claw marks that ran across his left cheek. The second one ran from above his right eye to under his left, this one appearing to be caused by a blade of some sort. If one caught the man without a shirt on, they would notice a number of scars that marred his body. Some from bullets, some from blades, a few appeared to be burns. It was clear to any experienced eye he had been in quite a few battles in his time. Clothing His shirt and pants were made from embersilk which was lined with tidespray linen on the outside. This composition results in a set of clothes that are waterproof and grant protection from extreme heat and flame. Around his person the paladin might also wear a cloak woven from frostweave. This provided him an additional layering of waterproofing, but also grants him protection from biting cold and frost. Beneath his cloak he wore a separate hood, crafted from the same composition as his clothes. His boots were made from waterproofed kodo hide. Overall, Glamonor's entire outfit was designed to permit him to travel with as minimal as he could, yet still be capable of enduring the most extreme climates and environments that Azeroth had to offer. Armor Glamonor's field plate was a polished silver with golden trim, say for the pauldrons which were black with golden trim. The plates themselves were crafted from blessed storm silver, which was resilient to both damage and corrosion, while also proving to be extremely lightweight to the point one could swim in it. Due to its blessed nature, the armor also grants the paladin some protection from dark magics. Underneath the plate itself was a maille which was also crafted from blessed storm silver. Beneath the maille would be a gambeson with a lining of tidespray linen to protect it from water, while the interior of the gambeson was a thick mesh of lightweave to grant him protection to dark magics. Over his armor he would wear a black surcoat with golden trim, and within the heart of it was the emblem of the Army of the Light also in gold. While it appeared quite plain to a casual onlooker, the surcoat itself was made from lightweave cloth to grant him additional protection to dark magics. Weaponry Sheathed upon his left side was a longsword. The blade itself is a dull grey, while the guard and pommel were golden in color. The handle itself was crafted from white oak, which had been wrapped in black leather. The weapon was crafted from arcanite, granting it the ability to cleave through the toughest of leathers and cloth, while also carrying the striking force of a mighty poleaxe. Libram of Consecration Upon his right side, the paladin carries his holy libram. The book itself is crafted from a multitude of materials associated with purity and the Holy Light. The pages themselves were made of paper made from a white oak mixed. The ink of the book is made from silversage and sacred oils. The cover of the libram was built from white oak, which was then covered in lightweave cloth. To help bind the piece together, the corners were covered in lightforge iron. How the paladin came upon such a relic is unclear, but the book itself radiated with divine power and purity. Not merely from the materials employed, but also from the fact the libram was imbued with the very power and ideals surrounding consecration, sanctity, and sanctuary. Additional Equipment While not intended for combat, Glamonor might be seen at times carrying a hunting bow covered with feathers and other tribal markings associated with the Tauren. Kept upon his belt is a golden thurible crafted from lightforge ghost iron. Inside the thurible was silversage incense, which the paladin could alight with holy flame. It was able to be used to purify, sanctify, and bless. He also is known for carrying vials of jormungar acid and holy water on his person. The first for destroying saronite, the second for empowering his consecration spells. Magic When Glamonor called upon the Holy Light, it did not take the standard golden or silvery coloration one might expect. Instead it manifested as a radiant, ethereal white energy which contained an almost unnoticeable hint of azure. Origins (Year -11 / Newborn) Glamonor was born in Lakeshire, Redridge. His parents were Jonathan and Marian Pureheart. His father was an infantryman in the Stormwind Army while his mother stayed home and raised him through childhood. His family also had faith the Holy Light, and so he was raised under its teachings. First War (Year 0 / Age 11) Glamonor would grow up to admire the compassion of his father, and while he loved his mother, they would not often see eye to eye as she was extremely stern and strict. He also grew up extremely curious and contemplative. The orcs stepped through the Dark Portal and begin their invasion of Azeroth. Jonathan is deployed to help drive off the growing threat. Glamonor and his mother remain in Lakeshire. = . = (Year 3 / Age 14) When the orcs came to Redridge, Glamonor and Marian were sent to Stormwind for their own protection while Jonathan remained behind to aid in the defense of Redridge, it was during the ensuing battle that Jonathan Pureheart was slain in battle against the orcs. Shortly after these events, Stormwind would fall to the Orcs and Glamonor and his mother would be forced to flee as refugees aboard a ship to Lordaeron. They carried with them minimal belongings, little money, and heavy hearts from the horrific losses they endured. The loss of both his home and father at the hands of the Orcish Horde would lead Glamonor to have a deep resentment and hatred for their kind. Second War (Year 4-6 / Age 15-17) Both Marian and Glamonor would begin working out of an inn in the capital city of Lordaeron in order to make ends meet, but even with them both working, they remained largely in poverty and merely trying to survive the hard times. It was during this period that Glamonor learned to how to cook, as often he ended up placed in the kitchens. For three years this carried on, the two constantly worked to make ends meet for one another. Something Glamonor dearly wished he could resolve. = . = (Year 7 / Age 18) With the strain of recent wars, the addition of a new tax by King Terenas for the Orcish Internment Camps, and many kingdoms withdrawing from the Alliance, financial troubles only increased for Glamonor and his mother. In an attempt to help cover the rising costs and provide some financial stability to his family, Glamonor, having come of the appropriate age, joined the army of Lordaeron against his mother’s wishes. On a more personal level, his resentment towards the orcs for destroying his homeland and slaying his father led him to seek vengeance and retribution against their ilk. Furthermore, he sought to ensure that nobody would ever again suffer loses as his family had. (Year 8-9 / Age 19-20) Upon joining the Lordaeron Military as an infantryman, Glamonor would begin to train with a variety of weaponry, combat styles, and also study first aid. Over time, he would have also been outfitted with the standard arming sword, shield, and plate armor of Lordaeron’s military. (Year 10-13 / Age 21-24) After his training, he would begin to be deployed to different regions for a few years where he was required, though it was largely uneventful with the large sum of orcish threats being held within the Internment Camps. Most of his time was spent dealing with local crime, or dealing with the few orcs that remained on the outside. While in the Internment Camps, the orcs became increasingly and uncharacteristically lethargic. Early on many believed this to be the result of a disease spreading solely among the orcs, but in time it was discovered that their lethargy was the result of withdrawal from demonic corruption. One day, Glamonor and his unit were order to deal with a group of thieves and poachers. Over the course of a few days, they tracked the movements of the criminals, before finally encompassing their encampment at first light. After halting a moment, the unit bolted into the encampment to begin making arrests. Those who resisted were either killed or beaten into submission. After the skirmish had ended, Glamonor began to take note that the people they were dealing with were not hardened thugs, but instead common folk and families who were attempting to make ends meet due to the heavy taxation of the Crown to maintain the internment camps. The fallen were buried and the criminals were taken away to be properly tried, and either arrested or hung till dead. Regardless their fate, Glamonor's heart grew heavy at the realization that the people he was told were criminals, were in their own right, innocent people who were merely victims of another form of injustice. After a few days of contemplation, Glamonor retired from military service, and began his journey home. Upon reaching his home town, he noticed a chapel to the Holy Light. The man paused, reflecting to himself for a moment before heading inside. Once there, he confessed to his burdens and troubles, and sought to join the Light's Clergy. No longer could he stomach the thought of war and conflict. All he sought now was the opportunity to heal, to spread the wisdom of the Light, and to help those in need. He was accepted into the Church, and the next day, began his training. (Year 14-16 / Age 25-27) Glamonor’s instructors deemed it important that he first receive a proper education. Glamonor would be taught during this time how to read and write, mathematics, history, science, and philosophy. Along the way, he would also take a particular interest in studying alchemy, as from it he could make medicine to help heal the injured or sick. (Year 17-19 / Age 28-30) Once his primary education was completed, Glamonor began receiving more proper education into the Holy Light and the history of the Church of the Holy Light. The paladin spent many an hour in prayer and meditation, seeking wisdom and enlightenment. As his training progressed, he began providing spiritual guidance and medical aid to those who sought it out. He lived in peace and serenity. Third War (Year 20 / Age 31) Rumors began to sweep through Lordaeron of strange happens, and even perhaps a plague in the northlands. though largely these were unconfirmed and not of major concern for Glamonor since he was a mere student. After word reached the capital that Stratholme had been infected by a plague of undeath, Glamonor's primary instructor decided it might be wise to send Glamonor, along with a bunch of study material, aboard a ship to Stormwind until it was deemed it safe again in Lordaeron. In the end, Mentor, Marian, and Lordaeron all fell. This most recent tragedy caused the young priest's heart to become heavy once again, as he had just lost everything he held dear. All Glamonor could do, though, was to continued his studies in the Cathedral of Light to the best of his abilities, but learning became incredibly slow, as mentors were spread thin by the sudden influx of students and and refugees from Lordaeron. In his spare time, he also took up training in martial combat with an arming sword he acquired. Not out of a desire to fight, but because there was a chance the northern threat could reach Stormwind. If so, he had to be ready to defend those behind its walls and citizens. (Year 21 / Age 32) A few months after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, tale would reach Glamonor of a race known as the Tauren, noted for being honorable and living simple, humble lives in harmony with nature. This intrigued him for a number of reasons, primarily their ability to live with minimal and to not waste what they have. Given the fact he had lost everything twice now in his life, it seemed prudent to seek out that knowledge. So he chartered a small vessel to take him to Kalimdor, where he hoped to make contact with this noble race. Four Years (Year 22-24 / Age 33-35) He would arrive in Mulgore in casual clothing, arming sword at his side, atop a steed. Behind him a pack mule carrying supplies. Upon growing closer to Bloodhoof Village, he would be met by a feline that shifted into a tauren, marking the first druid he ever met. The tauren was named Kamareia Blackhoof. After some basic introductions, an explanation as to his reason for being there, he would be welcomed into Bloodhoof Village. Once within the village, he would meet the locals and also be invited to stay with Kamareia and her sister Iwai, an offer he would take given he already knew Kama better than anyone else, and because it was the best available option lacking a place that was his own. Over his time there, he would learn much about their culture and way of life. Studying the nomadic arts and how to survive with minimal, while also making the most of it. He also would be taught on the principles and ideas behind shamanism, something very important to the Tauren people and their culture. Eventually, tensions between the Horde and Alliance began to grow once again. This led to a growing tension between the allies of the Horde and Glamonor. Eventually, it reached a breaking point when an orc attempted to strike him down. While the conflict was ultimately resolved with the help of his friends, it was decided that he was no longer safe in Mulgore. He packed his gear and was gifted a hunting bow, before being escorted to Dustwallow and the city of Theramore to return home to Stormwind. WarCraft (Year 25 / Age 36) Upon his arrival in Theramore, Glamonor opted to instead remain and provide the wisdom and services of the Holy Light to the people of Theramore, something he felt they could dearly benefit from given the lacking presence of a chapel. As tensions with the Grimtotem Tribe continued to grow, and resentment towards the neutral stance of Lady Proudmoore seemingly grew, Glamonor would find his work increasingly difficult as injured and discontent continued to rise. Eventually, this would come largely to a conclusion. As Glamonor began to consider finally returning to Stormwind, word would reach him of a mounting conflict in the southern reaches of Kalimdor. An ancient enemy of the Kaldorei had seemingly awoken from their slumber in the ancient city of Ahn'Qiraj and was preparing for a global assault. Given the severity of the conflict, he would reluctantly travel with a group of Alliance soldiers southwards to meet up with the Kaldorei. While he was opposed to fighting, he could still remain in the back lines and provide medical aid to those who required it. Ahn'Qiraj War Upon arrival, much work was to be done. Supplies and equipment were to be gathered for the coming conflict, and an ancient scepter needed to be reforged to open the gates. Glamonor spent this time helping out where he could, and providing words of comfort to others. He also began reflecting to himself. As he looked around at those gathered, Horde and Alliance both, he realized that this conflict was beyond any he had fought in previously. This was not a group of thieves trying to make a living, this was an ancient and formidable foe sought on destroying all that was good in the world. Because of this realization, he embraced another truth. While he wished to avoid combat, it was on the battlefield he could do the most good for this world. It was then he sought out an armorer, and had himself made ready with plates of steel. When the time came for the battle itself, and the gong was rung and the gates opened, the Might of Kalimdor was almost instantly overrun by a seemingly endless swarm of silithid. Glamonor attempted to strike them down, but his steel arming sword proved largely ineffective against the insectoid exoskeletons. The horrors of Ahn'Qiraj then began to overrun the rest of Kalimdor. Because of this, the Might of Kalimdor was forced to fight throughout the continent. Glamonor ended up assigned to a unit of primarily Kaldorei, whose mission was to defend Darkshore from the impending threat. It was in this place that Glamonor first tapped into the gifts of the Light. He internally prayed for the Light to deliver them safely from this conflict, and his spirit awoke into a protective aura. Known to some as a Devotion Aura. Shortly after this event, the silithid were driven back to Ahn'Qiraj, and shortly after that their dark master C'thun was vanquished. To repay his service in the great conflict, the Kaldorei bestowed Glamonor with a long sword forged of arcanite; A weapon capable of cleaving through the toughest hide, yet hefty enough to crush with the force of a poleaxe. The Burning Crusade (Year 26 / Age 37) Glamonor spent some time in Teldrassil recovering from the long conflict, while also growing his connection to the Holy Light. As he was prepared to return to Stormwind, once again something would catch his attention. On a nearby island, a great vessel apparently crashed carrying a strange alien race known as the Draenei, who had only just joined the Alliance. Furthermore, these Draenei were said to have a very strong connection to the Holy Light. Because of this, Glamonor instead shifted his focus to making a journey to this island in the hopes they might be able to help him grow his own connection. (CONTINUE) Upon arrival, he would be led into the Exodar, the paladin becoming overwhelmed by the highly advanced technology surrounding him. Upon getting into the lower halls, he would be met by a large number of Draenei preparing to leave after the Burning Legion began their invasion into Azeroth. Glamonor wished to return to Stormwind with them to aid in the conflict he only just heard of, but one of the Vindicators encouraged the man to remain and study. There would be plenty of battles ahead. So the paladin remained within the Exodar, studying under both Anchorites and Vindicators for many months. They would expand his understanding of the Holy Light and the Burning Crusade. They would show him ways to be more effective and efficient with the gifts of the Light, both on and off the battlefield. Towards the end of his studies, the paladin would finally be summoned by one of the Anchorites who helped train him, and they would lead him down a long spiraling path into the deeper reaches of the Exodar. It would be here he would have his first encounter with the Naaru. The sheer beauty and radiance of the heavenly being bringing him nearly to tears. Glamonor would thank the O’ros for the wisdom his kind bestowed upon the Draenei, which they in turn were capable of bestowing upon him, aiding him in his journey to become a better man. There would be a moment of silence, before Glamonor felt the warmth of the Light like he had never known before. Unknown to the paladin at the time, he was bestowed a gift from the Naaru. Shortly after this, he would return to Stormwind to aid in the conflict against the Burning Legion upon Outland. With his return, though, he would learn that the battle had already come to an end. Illidan Stormrage was defeated, the Legion was driven back, and victory had been attained. Word would reach Glamonor of the defeat of the Ebon Hold in the Eastern Plaguelands, and the rise of Tirion Fordring and the Argent Crusade. Along with this, the Death Knights of Acherus joined the Alliance. Glamonor was extremely distrustful of this development, as they had previously slaughtered countless innocent and served the Lich King. What if their freedom was merely a ruse to infiltrate the Alliance? It seemed like a plausible tactic to him. Regardless, his attention on such matters would swiftly shift as plague began spreading throughout the lands, turning unsuspecting citizens into mindless undead of the Scourge. Glamonor would begin working alongside the Argent Crusade to combat this rising threat. During this period, he would discover the gift that O'ros had bestowed upon him. For when he invoked his Devotion Aura during a confrontation against the rising Scourge, instead consecrated ground emanated from the paladin, causing the forces of darkness to wither in the Light's divinity. This gift would, over the course of the war, cause him to obtain a measure of renown among the ranks of the Argent Crusade. Wrath of the Lich King (Year 27 / Age 38) After many battles defending Alliance territory, Glamonor would ship out with many Alliance to Valiance Keep to begin the assault on Northrend. He pushed onwards towards Dragonblight, and even was present at the Wrathgate, Until Grand Apothecary Putress plagued the battlefield. After the Alliance forces were broken at the Wrathgate, the paladin traveled to Dalaran for a period of respite. While there, word spreads of the unlocking of the Titan stronghold of Ulduar and that within lay a terrible evil who had awoken. Yogg’saron. Knowing the severity of the situation, he would travel to Ulduar with a number of other heroes, and assist in breaching the stronghold to combat the great evils within. He would only make it so far, before he was severely injured and forced to withdraw from the battle. After these events, Glamonor traveled deep into Icecrown to partake in the Argent Tournament to see if he might be amongst Tirion’s chosen to aid in the main assault of Icecrown Citadel. In the end, he was not amongst the chosen few. Regardless of this, he would lend his services by combating the waves of undead outside the main entrance of the citadel while the champions and Tirion launched their assault. With the fall of the Lich King, Glamonor would return to Stormwind City to recover from the long conflict. For his service in this war, he was bestowed by the Argent Crusade the Libram of Consecration, crafted as a symbol of his pure spirit, and also to further empower his gifts against the corruption of the world. The Cataclysm (Year 28 / Age 39) Glamonor would begin to sense an uneasiness in the world about him, which over time would only grow stronger until finally Deathwing erupted from Deepholm, shattered the very world, and brought ruin upon the city of Stormwind. During the chaos, the paladin would act as a protector of the people and aid in delivering the innocent out of the path of harm. After this event, and the Gilneans rejoining the Alliance, Glamonor sets his eyes upon combating the Twilight Cultists and reestablishing order within Azeroth. With his nearest option being the Twilight Highlands, he travels north to combat the rising threats of the Twilight Hammer. He would launch abrupt assaults on Twilight camps to break their control over the region, during which he would collect any dark texts or artifacts they held so they might be studied. His efforts here came to a close when a group of heroes managed to breach the Twilight Citadel and defeat Cho’gall. After this event, Glamonor would return to Stormwind. Word would reach him that the Zandalari were attempting to rebuild their once mighty within Stranglethorn Vale, but instead of partaking in that conflict the paladin instead chose to take some time off and recover from the years of travel and conflict. (Year 29 / Age 40) When the Hour of Twilight fell upon Azeroth, Glamonor would return to Northend to aid in the battle for the future. While he was not part of the primary assault against Deathwing, he did assist in containing a multitude of threats. With the fall of Deathwing, the paladin would return to taking his respite. Siege of Theramore A few months later, Glamonor would meet a man within the Cathedral of Light by the name of Korvock Ashbane, who would invite him to attend a meeting of the Grand Alliance of utmost importance. Upon arrival to this meeting, he would learn that Garrosh Hellscream, Warchief of the Horde, was preparing to launch a full scale assault on the city of Theramore. Countless organizations swore their support to the defense of Theramore. Among those who swore their support was an order known simply as The Grey, the same order Korvock served within. At the end of the meeting, Glamonor would be approached by one of the Elders of the order, who would offer him a place amongst their ranks. Between the kindness shown to him by Ashbane and the Elder before him, he agreed to join them. Shortly after this, the Grey and countless other orders of the Alliance shipped out to Kalimdor to defend the great city of Theramore. Weeks would pass, and it seemed victory was in the grasp of the Alliance, so with that the Grey returned to the Eastern Kingdoms. It was briefly after this that Garrosh destroyed Theramore with a mana bomb unlike anything ever seen before. War was inevitable. Mists of Pandaria (Year 30 / Age 41) The Grey would assist the Grand Alliance in many of the conflicts that would follow, but it was not to last forever. The Elders of the order became increasingly strained, and without proper direction, the Grey as an organization collapsed. Glamonor, desiring purpose and wearying of battling the Horde, opted to join up with a specialized branch of the Stormwind Army. Known as the Order of Lioncrest, the sect was based within Valiance Keep and sworn to safeguard the realms from the remnants of the Scourge located within Northrend. After a few months of service in Northrend, Glamonor would end up under the protection of a woman named Vexana Vontress after he risked alienating the Church of Stormwind on a political matter. In time, the two fell in love, and in time were even set to be married. Sadly, the paladin’s lack of romantic experience caught up with him, and in the end Vexana left him. This left a deep scar on the paladin’s heart, and he began to drift into despair. During this period, his connection to the Light faded, further driving his spirit into darkness. Warlords of Draenor (Year 31 / Age 42) Glamonor would arrive in Pandaria, making his way to the Tian Monastery, with the hopes of learning to train under the monks in order to not only deepen his connection to himself, but to also restore the balance and peace within his soul. His training would continue for the entirety of the Draenor conflict, which he would only hear faint rumors of. In time, he would not only restore what had become lost, but rise beyond anything he had previously been. A beacon of the Light. Something the world would dearly need in the coming days. Legion WIP Battle for Azeroth WIP Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Radiant Vigil Category:Stormwindian Category:Human